From Another WorldProphesy
by Sakura-san3
Summary: The third and final part of 'From Another World'. Eriol and Kero are dead, leaving Yue and Sakura to fight the changed Syaoran and his psyco brother Aku alone. Danger heightens, as death looms upon the Erebus and Earth guardian. But...the future has not b
1. Prologue

A/n: Well, I guess I write a whole hell of a lot when fanfiction.net decides to not let me upload Chapter 5 of FAWB....I got the last to that one, and then the prologue to this one. The last part. Part Three. I realised that if I would just keep them all in one set, then I'd have a bigger number to look at on reviews. Oh well. *shrugs* just not my style.

NOTICE: If you are a Rayearth fan and have read my story; "For the Love of the Wind", I plan to remove that _very_ soon. I won't take it down as of this update, but not long after that. *mumbles* anything else? no...*ahem*

Enjoy Part 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. My name is not: Okawa Nanase, or, Apapa Mokona, or, Igarashi Satsuki, OR Nekoi Mikku. So of course I don't own it.

From Another World_Prophesy

~Prologue~

ERIOL'S FINAL MESSAGE 

I..have found truth here in the depths of Erebus. Truth that what has been occuring is indeed, the long awaited, San Yuuhi Prophesies. The reason for the name 'Three Setting Sun' is still unclear. Maybe because the sun will set for one final time if the whole three-set of prophesies is played out.

Time can only tell.

As known to those in other 'worlds', we in Amore have excellent reading speeds and skills. Even so, I only managed to read ARRIVAL, and most of BATTLE. 

In the last chapter in the writings of BATTLE, I read something incredibly personal.

I read of my death. Right before I shattered along with that star (for that was the only reason I would be dying in a dimension separate from the battle feild) I read the following lines:

_The blue-eyed Guardian will fall. Covered in blood, and seeking for truth._

That of Amore will fall not from a direct cause, but in protection.

Serving Earth, the center of all the worlds.

He will die in Erebus. 

So an instant before my death was nearly to me, I knew that I was going to die. It was already set up in the fate of the universe. I did finish BATTLE to a point, through my blood staining the pages.

I knew Kero would die. He is most-likely dead as I send these last thoughts out to you. I also read of the suicide of lady Yelan.

Before I became too weak, I opened the book entitled PROPHESY. What I read within these pages, must be kept secret, no matter how much it would help. For what is to come is best unkown until it happens. The only thing I can tell you is that, do not greive the others who fall. For many will still fall. I regret that I will not be around to help this problem be solved...

Yue and Sakura, I hope that you two will find a way to save the world. All of the worlds. I also hope from the bottom of my heart that you can bring our cute little Serai prince back to normal. Yue, you'd probably be imagining 'that infuriating smile' of mine by now. I am smiling. For I am glad to have been a help with this entire mess...

Time is short now...I can feel my heart losing strength even moreso. Who'd have thought that dying would be this slow, and this painful?

I love you both very deeply as one cherished friend to another.

One last thing...before my mind dies along with my body which is almost dead.

The end of PROPHESY was blank. There was no ending. The future outcome is not set. 

I beg of you, set the right path for the future.

DEATH OF ERIOL OF AMORE

___________________

A/N: what an angsty begining...feh. (ACK! my master is wearing off on me...I'm now freaquently using 'feh'. o_o) This is gonna take an even darker turn most likely...u_u;

R/R please!


	2. Chapter 1

A/n: Thank you for reveiwing. I'm glad to get postive reveiws. n_n Sorry Jared about reminding you of Kero's death...I'm getting more depressing and gore-liking...ne? *ahem*

Ano, thank you (ACK I CAN'T REMBER YOUR NAME!! *hits self with the baka mallet) o_o for correcting my spelling of Eriol's last name. I didn't think I had it right...*sigh* he has a hard last name...

Disclaimer: All of you should already know by this point...after the many CCS stories I've written, that I DON'T OWN CCS! As mentioned before, my name is not the same of any of the members of CLAMP...THEY own it. Not me.

~Chapter One~

INSIGHTS OF THOSE CONDEMNED TO FATE

-SAKURA

I felt Eriol's mind quite suddenly, on the way home along with Yue. It was quite sudden, and brought tears to my eyes. I know Yue's mind had been assaulted with that saddening message, for he _looked_ as if he wanted to cry but refused to.

He should let his feelings out more. Sometimes it is good to cry.

I'm seventeen, and I still cry a lot. It makes me feel better. But it also makes me feel like a naive little child. Like I'm ten again and got a bad grade on yet another math exam. I have been told many times lately that I'm naive.

Maybe I am. So what? I am optimistic, to the point of naivety. Especially concerning this incident with Syaoran...

Kami-sama...I want him back to normal. Back to the way he was. 

This thought made me remember. Midnight. Tonight. I was told to meet him by the cliff in the park alone. That cliff holds memories...I fell off of it once. Only to be caught by Yukito. The person I had a crush on for the longest time. I wonder what happened to him. I know that Touya was sent back to his university to be safe. Yue had told me not to long ago...when I asked. Shortly after he had told Eriol even.

Maybe Syaoran was becoming normal again. There was something in his eyes as he held his mother's dead body. My heart aches for him. He didn't know...until the last moment that he had been trying to kill his own mother. Until she killed herself.

Now I almost wish that before, Syaoran hadn't taught me any of his language. Then I wouldn't have known what '_therm_' meant. The anguish would have been enough....

There I go again contradicting myself.

My heart especially aches for Kero....I don't even want to think about his death. Now it's just Yue and myself. Against Syaoran and Aku, and whomever that jerk Aku manged to scrounge up to serve him.

But..hopefully Syaoran has come back, just a little, to me. To our side.

I can only hope. This night I find out.

That's another sign of how naive I really am. I'm going to trust the enemy because he was my lover and a different person that I could trust before he got abducted.

I no longer care. I just want him back and want this battle to end.

For if what Eriol said is true about PROPHESY's end being blank, then I will write our future. Nothing can undo what's been done, but the future isn't set.

I plan to pave the right path for Syaoran and myself's future, and for the future of my world and the other worlds.

-YUE

Sakura was crying. I wish I could.

Eriol was now truly gone. And judging by when that phsycic message hit us, it had taken about an hour after the shattering of the pendant for him to die.

A rather long death. At least it hadn't taken days. I hope Amore will be aliright after this tragedy to their world. I hope that they will have a new guardian appointed soon, or that world will break before too long.

Only Earth was built without magic, and without the need for a guardian to support it. But we had to creat a guardian. We had to give this defensless planet a defense. That is Sakura.

A now defensless guardian, for a defenseless planet. I hope I can stay alive so that she won't die. But if we both die...then Aku wins. For even with Syaoran's outburst of 'mother' and sudden remembrance of that woman, he is still Aku's brother and most-likely under Aku's influence.

A sad situation this is.

A prophesy is blank. The prophesies of all prophesies. Then we have more than one future to choose from. We die, and everything dies. We don't die, and some could be save. Or we're captured, and everyhting dies. There are endless possibilities. I only wish that we could have learned what Eriol had learned by reading ARRIVAL, BATTLE, and PROPHESY...

All I remember is one line:

_From the heavens will come one who will destroy, whether he knows it or not. _

For that line is the easiest to remember. Everyone remembers something when it disscusses apocolypse. That is the first line of ARRIVAL. I read it long ago, and never thought that it would ever really happen. I forgot it.

Now I regret that. 

Eriol, don't worry we will set the correct path for the future. Rest in peace Guardian of Amore. I will see you again someday in the pathways of Erebus.

-AKU

What a lovely mess I have made of this delicate little planet. It makes me hyper and joyous that I am the cause of destruction. Even if indirectly. Syaoran's my brother and _I_ am the one that made him the way he's supposed to be.

After all, it is prophesized that he will destroy.

I quote: 

__

"From the heavens will come one who will destroy, whether he knows it or not. Whether under influence or not. Hidden is the true nature of the destroyer of the known worlds."

Of course the problem with those damned prophesies, is the last one, being unfinished. Because of that, everything said in the previous two could possibly be turned around. Well at least that opening line. Heh. I don't care.

I have my Syaoran where he belongs. With me. As more than a brother. I even got rid of, or at least distanced that little skin disease of his. Now it only harms him far away. 

Enough on that. 

I plan to destroy Earth, for ruining Serai. I plan to destroy Serai for erasing me from exsistance. Amore and Htrae shouldn't have gotten involved, for they'll have to be obliterated as well. 

Earth is a disgusting planet. Humans will wipe themselves out of their own accord, anyways. What's the matter with me just helping them out by obliterating them myself.

Through Syaoran of course. Because it's _him_ that prophesy winds around. Even though we are brothers. Even though our powers are nearly equal. For certain, mine can possibly equal or surpass his. I was cast out when I was young and weak. This is why _he_ is the strongest. _He_ is favorite. The nice one, the one that isn't evil...etc. 

I hate them all. 

And I will kill them all.

And I will love and hate my brother.

"I love you. I'll kill you," I growled with a giggle. Yes. I knew I was insane.

-SYAORAN

My mother...how can this be? That jackass lied to me. 

I should have expected it.

But...Yelan's death had set off many things in my mind. Opened doors that had been closed to me before. It triggered much. But those now opened doors where too far to reach. Just out of my reach.

I _wanted_ to remember what I had been made to forget apparently.

I had reappeared on the Tokyo Tower. Still holding my mother's body. Still feeling those tears streak down my face. I was weak to be crying. WEAK! I hate crying....

I felt a sharp burning sensation pass over my body. It came suddenly and was lingering. It increased quite a bit. 

I let out a grunt of pain, and released my mother's body, and my head fell forward to my knees. It wouldn't stop.

Then came the memory....

~~~~~~@MEMORY

_"_Therm_! _Therm_!" I cried running through the complex hallways of the _Resino-He._ I was...ten. _

"What is it Syao-a?" her soft loving voice called. She had come out of a room on the left side of the hallway.

Tears drenched my face as I lept into her arms. "Why do I burn therm_? It wont stop...It wont....!" I screamed. It had gotten worse._

She sucked in a quick breath. "Syao-a...tell me if this hurts as well..."

She put a finger to my cheek, it stung like a hot needle had been plunged into my skin. I screamed and jumped back.

Tears began to run down her_ face as well. _Therm_ was crying...._

She embraced me as I felt like I was being burned alive, when nothing was happening to me at all.

"You'll be okay Syao-a....it's allright...you'll be okay"

It stopped thrity minutes later. I had blacked out for part of the time, and awoke to find the hallway cracked, and to see scortch marks on the marble floor....

~~~~~~~~~~END MEMORY

It was like that. That memory. Oh God's it hurt! Worse this time.

She can't tell me now. Why it hurts, or that I will be okay. I no longer know what to do. Part of me says go to Aku, but another part tells me to go to Sakura.

Her, I will meet tonight at midnight. 

Aku, I really don't think I should see right now. I might kill him. The lying son of a bitch!

Rage, the urge to kill. Something urging me to destroy. It all increased with that 'being-burned-alive-' feeling.

Kill...

Destroy...

Fall into your rage, and release your true power...

I am scared _therm_. 

------------- OBSERVING THE PROPHESY AS IT HAPPENS (aka: back to thrid person p.o.v.)

Midnight.

A full moon.

Sakura had snuck out when Yue was occupied with something. Otherwise, he would have insisted on coming with her to wherever she was going, or not letting her go at all. And seeing as he had magic and she didn't...it wouldn't have been a good idea to argue with the angel.

She had been here for a few moments, but that was enough time for her to grow increasingly nervous, and frightened. Syaoran had said he wouldn't hurt her, and that magic couldn't be used here for some reason.

She hoped that she could trust him. She hoped that he was normal again.

There was a rustle, that made Sakura jump and spin around. It was Syaoran. 

He made her heart pound. Not with all fear. She also was aware of how physically attracted to him she was. Her heart was nervous, she longed for him.

Syaoran looked positivally demonic in the moonlight. Still wearing the same black leather he had been for the longest time now. Only, blood stained his hands and face-- most likely from Yelan's blood. The streaks in his green hair glew in the light, and his eyes glittered to match. But...the odd thing was...his skin was pale. So very pale...he hadn't been before.

He smirked, which brought Sakura more mixed fear and attraction. It was uncharecteristic of him. The way he looked.

Maybe the hope of him being normal, was too much to hope.

_____________________

A./N:" Oi...writing from the 1rst person P.O.V. was unavoidable again. Gomen. Oh wells. With Chapter 2 the normal P.O.V. shall resume. G2g. Have to go to bed..

slllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppppp

r/r please.


	3. Chapter 2

A/n: I am truly sorry about the delay. I haven't been really into CCS for awhile, but then I decided to try working on this thing again. My writer's block went away. n_n At least for this story. I know many have wanted to find out what happened, so here we go! Chappie 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura at all. That belongs to CLAMP. But I own the Serai language. (although I need to find the notebook I wrote it all down in).

~Chapter 2~

Syaoran stared at the girl. Now that he was here, he didn't know what the hell to do. That nagging urge to kill her, to destroy her along with this world wouldn't go away. He shoved it to the back of his mind. At least the burning had stopped...although now Tokyo Tower was most likely still on fire after his 'attack.' 

"Syaoran," Sakura whispered. She took a step towards him as if unsure whether or not she was truly safe.

Syaoran held up a hand. "Stay there. Don't come any closer Sakura," he instructed in a tone that plainy said not complying would bring about her death.

"What did you want?" she asked quietly.

Syaoran detected fear heavy in her voice. Fear and...relief? A tinge of happiness? Attraction? He shook his head slightly to clear his mind. _No time for that._ He studied her for a moment and said nothing. Moonlight gave her a glowing nimbus. She looked like the angels in the Serai legends. It almost took his breath away. Almost. 

"You had me come out here for a reason. I had to sneak past Yue to get here, so tell me whatever it is you wanted to tell me," Sakura urged gently.

"Sakura, I need to tell you...I'm....not the same am I?" his staement became a question. He was surprised to here pleading in his voice.

Sakura looked shocked for a moment, but then shook her head. "No. You aren't the same. You were sweet, caring, gentle, and afraid of human contact, afraid to hurt me. But your brother changed you. That's all we could have figured happened to you Syaoran."

Syaoran hung his head for a moment. "Sakura, most of my mind is empty. Closed off. Doors inside my head opened, but I can't reach them. I was the cause of my mother's death, that's what set it off. I wanted to tell you that something inside of me wants to be the way it used to be. It wants to be with you, in peace. But then...there is also an urge to kill. To destroy everything. And what disgusts me the most is the feeling of affection towards Aku."

Sakura's face was full of pity and sympathy.

"Don't give me that look."

She started walking towards him again, regardless of his earlier warning.

_"Syaoran, did you mean that? When you said you loved me?"_

The statement came back the instant she touched his leather clad arm. That seemed so long ago, and the full memory was distant.

_"Yes. I know that I don't know you real well, but it happened. Hell, we even haven't had a very interesting month together..."_

He didn't resist as she drew him into a tight hug. He was in trance like state as bit by bit, a memory surfaced in Sakura's arms.

__

"That is all I need Syaoran. For I think I've fallen in love with you too" 

She held him tighter, and he leaned into her arms. He didn't realise how he was trembling, how much afraid of his mind he was.

_Syaoran felt his heart aching. He loved her, he wanted to feel her caress for the first time...someone's carass. He never had felt anyones touch without pain.. but Sakura's...he had to feel her soft skin.._

"Sakura-e..."

"Hai?"

Syaoran held his hands out to her.

"What do you want me to do Syaoran? If I touch you, it will hurt you!" Sakura exclaimed.

Syaoran tried to look comforting. "Please. You don't know how much I yearn to feel someone's touch...your touch...Sakura-e...zee.." 

Sakura still heasitated, but at the pleading in Syaoran's eyes, she slowly grabbed his hands. In a gentle clasp.

First the touch burned, but that was only for an instant. Soon a cool feeling ran up his arms, wonderous. Then normal. For Syaoran it was a feeling beyond description...heaven..

Syaoran slowly raised a hand and it hovered just above the smooth skin of Sakura's face. "I want to be the way you loved me again," he whispered, longing and pain etching his voice and face. "Deep down I can find it. I can erase the small affection for Aku, I don't want to be this way...."

Sakura stared up into Syaoran's face. Her beautiful eyes made Syaoran's heart ache more than it had ever in the depths of his memories. He was on the brink of touching Sakura's skin when the bons in his right wrist snapped in half. It made a loud crack that echoed throughout the clearing in the night. That hand that had been about to touch Sakura's skin now hung uslessly off the end of Syaoran's arm. 

"Bad. bad Syaoran. I told you before that you were branded. And that because of that brand I could find you anywhere."

"Aku," Syaoran hissed.

Sakura backed away on instinct at the sound of the hate radiating from Syaoran's voice. Also, she didn't have magic or any defense against Aku, or Syaoran. 

Aku materialized behind Syaoran and snaked a hand under his arms to hold him there. "I am sorry about having to use my little brand to snap your wrist, but I can't have everything flooding back and ruining my plans for you," he whispered in a twisted voice.

"Let. go. of. me." Syaoran stated, gritting his teeth against the god awful pain traveling up his arm from his wrist. 

"How rude. It seems I'm going to have to do something to get you back the way you were not too long ago when I first got ahold of you and changed you."

"You sent me to kill my mother," Syaoran growled. The hate hadn't died down one bit.

"Don't sound so hateful, _quynirz_. Our mother had to die."

"I have no brother so she was not your mother Aku," Syaoran growled.

Aku growled in his throat and grabbed the back of the collar around Syaoran's neck. "You realize that if this is removed, you'll die. Ne, Syao-a? You do realize that you are alive, but not alive? Like me? Like what was done to me when I was banished?!"

"It was your own fault!" Syaoran shouted in answer.

Sakura watched, forgotten completely. She slowly began to leave the clearing.

"Don't think about it Earth girl," Aku growled.

Sakura froze.

"Now, watch as your precious Syaoran becomes more of a monster than before. Watch as I unleash his true power, the power that all of Serai are born with, but dare not touch. Actually Syaoran's power is the only power on Serai to be this intense, and this...evil in one thousand years."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, curious even though she was scared to death.

Aku laughed. "There was one before him that had this power. He was a nice boy, until it took over however. It is said that only the Erebus angels have the power of flight, but that one person had it while he still lived."

"Aku, shut up!" Syaoran shouted.

Aku glared at the back of Syaoran's head. "You need to be silenced." Aku shoved his finger directly into the back of Syaoran's neck.

Syaoran screamed, and then found himself gagged. His eyes remained wide however. 

"He couldn't control it. It wasn't his fault. But once it took over, half of Serai was destroyed. That is why our planet had the Resino He. Because the land was destroyed and turned to the ocean. Like all on Serai this person's powers lay in the moon. Of course, when he died he was made an angel of Erebus, for it hadn't been his fault that he had been manipulated. His power was pured, but only in death."

Sakura's eyes widened. 

Aku smirked. "You know him I believe. But that's enough information for now."

The gag on Syaoran vanished.

"Now that I'm done talking to your girl over there, you can scream for me now," Aku giggled, shoving his finger deeper into Syaoran's neck.

Syaoran screamed, and didn't stop. It hurt worse than his 'attacks' had ever hurt before. Heat spread from that one point, covering his entire body.

"What are you doing to him?!" Sakura shrieked, finding herself unable to run away from this horrible spectacle.

Aku smriked from behind Syaoran. "I'm just awakening his true power. The power held by the one from a thousand years ago. I'm awakening his true form, and true self!" Aku shouted over the wind that had come into exsistance, and over Syaoran's screaming. 

Syaoran felt something in his back. Something in there was moving, trying to get out. With a ripping sound, and a burst of pain blood soaked wings ripped from Syaoran's back. His skin paled even more, and his eyes changed color. They went from being a green-tinged amber to gold. The streaks in his hair remained green, but the rest of his hair became white. The pupils of his eyes also changed. They became catlike.

"Now, say hello to the true destroyer of the worlds! The one that will grant my wish of destruction, and will fufill my revenge! The decendant of the once alive Yue!"

__________

A/n: Short I know...but R/R anyway. I hope to have more of this and DtNH soon...


End file.
